Six
by xfb490
Summary: [IchiRuki] er..THREESHOT? Ichigo and Rukia are having a conversation about a comment Renji had made earlier that day. then, whas happening five years later and what they can do about it. Light Serious Sweet, Enjoy
1. What you want

Ichigo was lying on his bed with Rukia next to him. He was on his side with one arm draped across Rukia's waist. She was leaning her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. This had become a ritual, laying on his bead together in silence.

Rukia had left Soul Society for good. She was surprised when they actually let her go free. Well, not exactly free. Every once in a while someone would come and check up on her, to make sure she was alive, and as Renji said last time he visited, to make sure she wasn't pregnant.

Well, he said that this morning on his monthly visit. They didn't know it, but they were thinking the same thing. Children. They had been together, not for very long, but through so many things that they held a deep trust and deep love for each other.

"Rukia?" He asked, breaking the ritualistic silence that had been surrounding them.

"mm?" she only made a sound back, a bit tired. Well, not tired, comfortable and warm, making her drift into a slight sleep.

He shifted a bit and made her look at him, "When we get older h-"

"We?"

He smirked, forgetting the massive age difference between them, not that you could tell, "Fine then, when I get a bit older, how many children do you want?"

She stared at him for a bit, "How many do you want?"

He spoke softly, "At least two girls, so we can name one after my mom and the other after your sister. Wouldn't you like that?"

Her eyes filled with tears, "You would do that… for me? For my sister?" He nodded and they fell into silence again.

Ichigo had drifted off into a peaceful sleep when Rukia nudged him making him wake up again.

"Six."

He mumbled sleepily, "Six what?"

"Children moron, children."

He woke up instantly, "You want six children!" she nodded, "Ok, we better get started then." He smirked, she smiled back.

She pulled him on top of her and kissed him. Six children took time after all.


	2. What you lose

Rukia sat in the hospital bed, crying. It's been the fifth time in as many years that she has been sitting in this exact bed in this exact hospital. Well, it wasn't exactly a hospital; it was more of a clinic, the Kurosaki Clinic to be exact.

She lay down, face down, and cried harder, why wouldn't it work? Ichigo sat in a chair beside her with his head in his hands, he was here again, and it is the one place that they both grew to fear as those five years has gone on. He heard her hiccup and he looked up to see her laying on her back with her hands stretched out to reach him, she wanted him near.

Ichigo, always one to comply to Rukia's wishes, got up and walked the one step to the bed where he climbed in next to, or rather, on top of her. He lay so his chin rested on her shoulder and she could rap her arms around him for comfort. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down.

She took a deep breath, "How many now?" she asked, even though they both knew the answer.

"Five" Ichigo said after a short pause. The heard a coughing sounds at the door and turned to see Isshin.

"I hate to say it, but your wrong. It's six now" he said with a sad look on his face.

It took Rukia a minute to comprehend what was just said to her, but when she finally understood she broke out into loud sobs. In a swift motion Ichigo changed their position so she was on top of him and he could hold her to try and comfort her. Isshin left with uncharacteristic quietness.

"How many did you want again?" he asked. It was only more questions that they both already knew the answers of.

She answered with a quiet "Six" and a snuffle.

Again, "How many… lost?"

"Six" she said again.


	3. what you gain

Short, yes, but I tied it together and made it something somewhat nice and a bit fluffy. Basically, I was trying to tie things together (while ignoring my Bio teacher.)

Rukia sat in Ichigo's old room. They had moved out a while ago and used his room when they came to visit his family. She was sitting on her old bed in the closet, the door was open and she was dangling her feet and looking at her husband who was on his own bed with his arm draped over his eyes.

She put her hand over her stomach and tears welled up in her eyes. She has yet to carry a child to term, all six had been lost, five miscarriages, six children, no babies. She heard Ichigo take in a sharp breath and slightly shaking. He got off of his bed and walked over to Rukia, who was now lying down in her "bed".

He climbed in with her, next to her, and buried his head in her hair, "Shh." She said, trying to comfort him in his time of pain, "It's ok."

"What are we going to do Rukia?"

"We could always adopt, have a family like I did while in Soul Society."

"How many?"

"Six of course."


End file.
